bjrpex7fandomcom-20200214-history
Felice Alvis
Story Felice Alvis is the current President of the Exodus Bureau, which is currently serving as the effective government of Suiconica. Felice was elected to his position about a month before the story started, following the death of the previous President, his father. The Alvis family has long served as leading figures in Bureau politics, which can be traced to one of the founding members of the Bureau, Mikoto Alvis. Felice has taken it upon himself to remove any corrupt admins or moderators he finds within the organization, and is currently hiring large numbers of people to serve as moderators, as the Bureau is currently severely understaffed. Whether hiring so many people is a good idea or not has yet to be seen. Abilities Swordsmanship The Alvis family, for many generations, has displayed extreme skill in melee combat, especially with swords. Felice's swordsmanship is only outstripped by the likes of Ambrosia Palsy and other extremely powerful swordsmen. His swordsmanship alone would be enough to consider him a level 8. Magic At first glance, Felice is a very skilled Water Variable Mage, capable of using several high level magics, and condensing water from the moisture in the air for his use. He also is capable of using the Yuusha Chip Shandigan to its fullest potential, using his magical ability to split it into multiple blades to hit an opponent several times at once. However... The wife of Mikoto Alvis, Keele Unizawa, possessed an extremely powerful magical talent: the ability to shape and control their blood for powerful magical attacks and also use it as a shield, Bloodletting. Felice is one of the first to manifest this talent in centuries, and this ability makes him MUCH more dangerous. To elaborate, Felice's talent activates whenever he loses blood through an injury, until he chooses to deactivate it. While active, Felice doesn't feel any pain from any wounds he sustains, and he has full power over any blood that leaves his body. Felice cannot control the blood of another person, but on the other hand, another mage can't seize control of or modify (e.g. freezing) his blood, as it is intricately linked to him by his life force. Note that although he doesn't feel any pain, he still gets injured by attacks, meaning that if you slice his arm off he can't use it, and you can still kill him if you deal enough damage in the right places. Getting pierced through the heart will kill him just as much as any other human. The degree of control Felice has over his blood isn't something that can easily be measured, but it's significant enough to solidify it into various shapes, and to make several objects at once with it, each of which he can control perfectly fine. Obviously, though, he's limited to the amount of blood he's bled for use in forming these objects. He can also bond the blood to the Shandigan, increasing its size and enhancing its power, and allowing him to manipulate its power even more finely. Upon deactivating his ability, or running out of energy, he'll feel the combined force of all his wounds and the fatigue incurred from fighting with them. This can result in him being bedridden for a long time after intense fights. In fact, Felice himself is rather frail and tires pretty fast under normal circumstances, which can work against him. If one were to last until he runs out of energy to maintain Bloodletting, they'd be guaranteed a win.